Nothing's as it seems in a world full of chaos
by realityintofiction
Summary: Sarah left Charming the day they all finished school. She never told them the real reason. But now she's back. Back in Charming to see her old friends and fight it out with her old enemies. She's back to see how everything has changed and whether she can fit back into her old roles as best friend, confidant and girlfriend. And maybe some new roles along the way.
1. Chapter 1

My hands were shaking, a mixture of nerves and excitement, as I drove down the familiar streets of Charming. The place had become a second home to me when I wasn't in Australia. I had left a number of years ago, needing to return back 'home' and to my so-called family. But now I was back. Back where I belonged with my adopted family. I just hoped they would still see me as that. Family.

Pulling into Teller-Morrow, I could see him straight away. Although sporting longer hair and a beard, I still knew who he was instantly. I slowly came to a stop in the middle of the driveway, knowing it would get his attention.

Stepping out of the car I quickly adjusted my dress and hair, wanting to look my best and not like I had been driving all night.

'Are one of you outlaws gonna come help me with my car or are you immune to doing legitimate work" I yelled, tilting my head slightly to the side and smirking. I knew this would get a reaction out of him.

He started towards me, a scowl growing on his lips.

'This is going to be funny' I thought.

Slowly I lifted my sunglasses onto the top of my head and smiled.

'Holy shit. Sarah?" he asked. My smile grew. He quickly shortened the space between us, picking me up and giving me one of his famous bear hugs.

'Finally im home' I thought. ' My real home' We stood there for a few seconds before he released me, kissing me gently on my forehead.

'I can't believe you're back' he said smiling.

'Who's back', someone yelled from behind us. The sudden interruption broke us apart. Looking up, I saw who the voice belonged to.

'You're favourite girl' I called out without hesitation. Stepping out from behind Jax, I instantly locked eyes with him.

Tig's eyes lit up as he recognised me. Rushing towards me, we hugged. After a few moments he stepped back.

' Didn't think id be seeing you around here again" He said looking down at me with a pointed look. Knowing I wasn't back just for a visit.

'I missed my family' I said, starring up at him with a look that told him not to ask any questions.

'Look who's all grown up." Looking up, I saw Bobby walking towards me.

'Well it has been 10 years' I said smiling as Bobby pulled me into a hug.

'Is someone gonna move this damn car out of the way or will I have to do it myself' someone called out from the office. Breaking apart, I looked up to see none other then the Queen herself. I had wished she wouldn't be here. As I stepped out from behind Bobby, I could see her face change as she realised who I was.

'Oh. You're back.' She said 'Never thought I'd see the day when you'd have the nerve to walk back into TM', she said. The bitterness and angry clear in her voice.

I looked around nervously trying to figure out what to do. She always made me feel so unwelcome and nervous. Like she could pounce anytime. The silence grew more awkward as the time went on. It felt like hours had pasted before anyone spoke.

'Just get the damn car out of the way' she said hastily, as she stomped back into the office.

'Well it seems someone's been missing you darlin' Jax said. A little too sarcastic for my taste.

'Whatever', I said, jokingly punching him in the arm. 'So when am I gonna be able to see Tiny?'

Everyone looked around uncomfortably. Suddenly no one was willing to look me in the eye.

'What's going on Jax?' I said confused. Something must be wrong. 'Where's Tiny at?'

Moving his hand to his face, Jax swiftly moved his hand across his mouth and down his beard. A nervous habit he must have picked up.

'He's out on a run. Wont be back for awhile.'

'If he's only out on the run Jax, why is everyone acting like someone died?'

As the last word left my mouth, the air seemed to thicken with tension. Bobby and Tig were suddenly very interested in what was wrong with the car they had been working on.

'I need to show you something Sah.' He said. The way he was looking at me I knew something was wrong. Something had happened while I was away.

'Come on. Ill drive' He said walking towards his bike.

I followed. Grabbing the helmet he offered and grabbing onto his shoulders as I swag my leg over the back of the bike. My body was shaking. Just like it had a few minutes before as I was driving into TM. But this time as we drove out, the shaking was due to fear. The fear of the unknown. The fear that my day, my life was suddenly about to become worse. The fear that I was about to find out something that would change me and change the reasons I needed to come back to this town and back to my family.

**A/N This is my first story. Please let me know what you like, don't like and if you want me to continue to write it. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N - Thank you so much to all of those who followed this story or made it a fav. A very special thank you to AmalieNico and shadowrose666 for reviewing.**

The familiar feeling of wind whipping through my hair and the smell of leather as I held on tight to Jax almost made me feel 18 again. This feeling of freedom soon began to slip away as we pulled into a too familiar driveway.

The grounds were beautiful. Large oak trees lined the road and beautiful lush grass covered the ground. But this was not a beautiful place. The beautiful trees and lawns were overshadowed by marble and stone that stood in rows.

We slowed to a stop, near a row of white marble tombstones decorated with an array of fresh flowers.

'Jax, why are we here?' I asked, my voice shaky.

Grabbing my hand, he led me down a small path.

My chest started to tighten and my breathing became sporadic.

'Jax?' I could feel the tears begin to well in my eyes.

We stopped in front of a grey stone tombstone. The ground beneath, not yet settled, was covered in bunches of tiny blue flowers.

I recognised those flowers.

I didn't want to look up. I couldn't. If I looked up it would all become real.

Slowly I raised my head. My eyes still closed.

'Please. Please let this be someone else. Please', I pleaded to myself

Opening my eyes the only words I saw were 'Donna Winston'

I broke. My knees collapsed beneath me. The tears fell from my eyes. All I could do was reach out and touch her name. I couldn't breath. How could I have let this happen? How could I have left her?

I could feel Jax grab hold of me and try and pull me into him. But I pushed him away. I fought to be free from his grip. I needed to get away.

Scrabbling to my feet, I could feel the anger build within me. I stormed off in some random direction needing to get away from him. Get away from it all.

"Why?" I thought. 'Why did it have to be Donna. She was the most beautiful purest person I knew.'

All the anger and hatred building up within me just became too much. I thrust my fist out, connecting with a tree in front of me. I continued to punch as hard as I can, letting out everything.

'Sarah. Sarah. Come on its alright.'

I felt his arms surround my waist and pull me from the tree and into his body. I tried to fight but he just held me to his chest and whispered into my ear. 'Its ok. Its gonna be ok darlin. Its gonna be ok.'

I slowly lost the fight in me and just allowed myself to be held. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground and laid in his arms, crying into his leather clad shoulder.

We stayed that way for what felt like hours, until I could finally pull myself together.

A sudden pain began to shoot through my body and to my hand.

Looking up, I could see Jax's concerned blue eyes looking down on me.

' I need to take you to St Thomas. Your hand is pretty cut up.'

Jax held me under my arms and began to help me to my feet.

Sliding his arm around my waist he helped my walk down the oath towards his bike.

'Its alright darlin. I got you'

I can't remember how we got there but we arrived at St Thomas in what felt like no time at all.

We walked through the doors and towards the elevator. Jax's arms back around my waist. Supporting me as I walked as if he thought I would collapse at any time.

I leaned into him as we road the elevator to the 3rd floor.

Why are we on the third floor? I thought.

' Jax. I know you always treated me like a little sister but I'm a little too old for the kids ward.'

'Smartass. I know a doctor on this floor who will help. No questions asked.'

' Moving on to doctors now are we Jax. That's a step up from all the croweaters you usually associate yourself with. '

' Well you must be feeling better if you're trying to insult me' he said amused. From the way that he spoke I knew he was smiling.

We walked down the corridors. Jax seemed to know where he was going.

' So this doctor. You know here well?" I asked when a familiar brunette began walking towards us.

'Jax. I'm working. You can't keep coming here. Management is already starting to ask too many questions."

We both froze as the recognition set in.

'Tara?'

'Oh my god. Sarah?" We said in unison.

We quickly closed the gap between us and hugged.

Breaking apart after a few seconds. I took a step back, taking her all in.

She was exactly the same but in some ways completely different.

She looked older, more mature but I could still tell who she was. Gone was the heavy eyeliner and pissed off expression she wore when she was a teenager.

' What are you doing back?" I asked.

'I got a job at St Thomas and I just wanted to come home' she tried to convince me.

I didn't believe her. The only reason why she would come back here is for Jax.

' Well I'm sorry to break up your little reunion. But Sarah here need you to fix her hand"

' How the hell did you do this?" Tara asked as she reached for my hand

Looking down at my hand, I suddenly remember the reason why my hand was so cut up. Donna was dead. Donna was dead and there was nothing I could do about it.

'Could you just fix her up Tara? Ill explain later'

'Sure', Tara said as she gently placed her arm around my waist and her other hand to my elbow. 'Just come this way Sarah. Ill fix you up'.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed or made this story their fav. So here is chapter 3. Tell me what you think. **

Tara led me into a small room, filled with medical supplies. I sat down on the bed in the middle of the room and waited for her to start. Either start cleaning and fixing up my hand or start talking about why she was really back. Tara began cleaning my hand and checking whether it was broken or sprained. Neither of us spoke for most of the process. I wasn't going to be the first to cave. I was always stubborn like that.

'It's not broken, just sprained. I'm going to give you some painkillers because it may not hurt now but it will later tonight'. Tara said, as she grabbed a large needle and a vile of clear liquid.

'That's really all you're going to say. That I need painkillers'

'I don't really know where to start Sarah. I haven't seen you or spoken to you since we both left.'

' Fine. Just give me the painkillers and I'll leave.' I said, turning my head, waiting for the pinch of the needle.

'Really. That's all. You're just going to leave and not explain why you're back' I could here the frustration in her voice.

'I don't need to explain. I wasn't the one who left and broke Jax's heart in the process.' I snapped back as she jabbed the needle into my hand. 'Fuck. Did you really need to do it that hard.'

'You're done. So just leave."

I got up from the bed and walked towards the door ready to slam it shut just to piss her off.

'And I wasn't the only one who broke Jax's heart when I left. You did too. As well as Opie's and Donna's. So don't pretend like I'm the bitch because I left to find a better life for myself.'

'There's a difference Tara. I didn't have a choice. I had to leave. I didn't want to leave the people I loved. You did." I snapped back. 'And I didn't come back just to fuck with my ex-boyfriend'

At my last words I walked out, slamming the door like I had planned too. I had been so excited when I saw Tara. With Donna gone, I had thought at least I still had Tara. But she wasn't the same. The nice girl I knew from high school was long gone and all that was left was a bitter women who wanted to place all her anger on others.

I stormed out; pass Jax and straight to the elevator. Initially startled, he quickly followed, jogging to make the elevator before the doors closed.

'Wanna tell me what that was about? I could hear you screaming at each other from the end of the hall'

I stood silent. Not saying a word or even acknowledging he had spoken.

'Oh ok. Silent treatment. You really gonna give me that.' The irritation clear in his voice. 'The Sarah James specialty.'

'It's not my specialty. I only reserve it for you, ass.'

'She speaks' he said laughing 'That wasn't very long'

'Oh shut up Jax. Can we just leave please'

The elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing the entrance foyer. We walked out towards the bike. I grabbed the helmet off the seat and wait for Jax to get on and start the bike.

Before he did, he turned and looked me straight in the eyes.

' Whatever went on between you and Tara just remember that a long time ago we were all friends. I know we've all changed but don't throw that away just because you did something or she said something. We already lost Donna and I don't want to lose either of you again.'

He kissed my forehead and proceeded to mount his bike and start it up. Jax always had a way of making me think. Maybe the fight with Tara was petty but I wasn't going to be the first to apologise.

With that in mind, I got on the bike behind Jax and held on tight.

' Go fast for me please.' Jax nodded understanding that I needed the clarity that could only come from the speeding down the road, with the feeling of wind in my hair and the comfort of holding on to someone I loved.

Halfway down the road, I could hear sirens approaching. Just my luck. I've been in town not even 12 hours and already the cops wanted to mess with me. Being friends with SAMCRO always landed me in trouble with the Charming PD. Although we always got off, thanks to Unser, they always liked to throw us in lock up for a few hours. My arrest count in Charming was still in single digits and I would like it to stay that way. Hopefully Unser was still in charge.

Jax began to slow down and pull over onto the side of the road. Removing his helmet, Jax leaned back and whispered quickly in my ear, 'don't say anything. Just let me do the talking'.

We sat and waited for the officer to get out of the car and explain what exactly we had done that was illegal. I turned to look, trying to figure out who it was. Although I hadn't been here for a while, the cops rarely changed in Charming.

He got out of the car and began to make his way over to us. The way he walked was so familiar but everything about everyone in this town was familiar.

'Office Hale. What can I do for you today' Jax said in a sarcastic tone

'Get off the bike Jax. You too girlie.'

'Now is that any way to talk to your high school sweetheart, David' I said back, smiling as I lifted my sunglasses.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to everyone that has followed ,made this story their fav or reviewed it. Special thank you to AmalieNico, your reviews always make me want to keep writing. ****I'm not from the USA so I don't know the exact terminology used for/by police officers or anything to do with laws etc. Sorry if any of it confuses anyone reading.**

The moment the words left my mouth, David's eyes widened and it suddenly became very quiet. Looking into his eyes, I could see the shock I had caused and waited for the notion that I was back in town to finally register in his mind.

I could hear Jax snigger, as David regained his composure.

'Sarah James, I need you to dismount the motorcycle and come with me to the Charming Police Station.'

'What the hell?" Jax yelled. 'She hasn't done anything wrong. Don't be a dick just because she dumped your ass in high school.'

Very calmly, David stepped closer to the bike and looked directly at Jax.

'Under California State Law, all riders on a motorcycle must wear correct protective clothing. Unfortunately Sarah, your dress does not fit within the guidelines so I must take you in to be processed.'

'This is bullshit Hale'

'It's ok Jax, I'll go.' I said as I began to take off the helmet and dismount his bike.

Hale offered his hand to me to help me off the bike but quickly retracted when he saw the deathly look Jax was giving him.

'Don't even think about putting those handcuffs on me or Ill get Jax to run you over' I said, sending him a threatening glare.

We walked to the car, side by side, until he opened the back door for me. He was seriously putting me in the back seat like some criminal.

As he shut the door, I looked out the window towards Jax. The last time I was in the back of a cop car, Jax and Opie were right there next to me. I think we had blown something up to scare a group of girls that were giving me a hard time. It was the beginning of Opie's interest and skill in blowing things up, both for fun and for the club. Eventually everything was for the club.

I continued to watch Jax as we pulled out and drove away. He continued to sit on his bike and watch us too until there was too much distance between us.

'Why are you back here Sarah?' David asked from the front seat, 'You promised you wouldn't come back here.'

'I wanted to come home. See my family. I missed everyone here.' I replied lightly

'This isn't your home. Australia is. And they will never be your family.'

'David please. I belong here. Everyone I love lives here.'

'Some aren't alive anymore remember. This place is dangerous. That club is dangerous and it's going to get you killed.'

'You don't have to remind me of Donna and John. Ill never forget them or what happened to them. But it's different now. ' I paused. 'I've decided to tell Jax the truth. About everything'

'You're crazy. Even if he believes you, he's not going to trust you anymore. You lied to him about something very important for a very long time. It's going to put you in danger. That's why we got you out of here after high school.'

'Like I said it's different now. He'll understand why I didn't tell him.'

'Will Gemma? She doesn't like you now and when she finds out who you are it's not going to make her love you. It will probably make her hate you more. You'll become a threat. To her and the club.'

The car fell into an awkward silent. When I arrived I was so set on coming clean about everything. Donna's death and Opie's absence had just made me more determined to tell everyone. But what David is saying makes sense. Everything he is saying was true. They were the same reasons he had helped me get out of town in the first place. David was the only one I had trusted with my secret.

'I know how much you sacrificed to help me out back then. I know it's dangerous but I can't hold onto this any longer. I came here originally to tell them but John and Thomas were dead and I thought it wasn't the right time.' I could feel tears begin to well in my eyes.' But now Donna's dead and I realise that they live in dangerous world and I can't let anyone of them die without knowing.'

I finished just as we pulled into the car park of the Charming Police Station. As soon as the engine was cut, David turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. A look of concern in his eyes.

'I promised I would protect you no matter what. But once you tell Jax, I'm not going to be able to do anything to help you because it will be dealt with within the club.'

'I know but I need to take that risk' I replied, whilst smiling at my old friend. He had always been there for me and I owed him everything.

David exited the car and opened the back door for me. As I got out of the car, I reached out and hugged him.

'Thank you for everything you have done for me', I whispered in his ear, 'You are the only person I could have trusted to help me and I love you for it'

We detached ourselves from each other and he led me inside.

'So was this a serious arrest or did you just want to talk to me in private.' I asked with a smile.

'I thought you missed this place', he replied with a cheeky smile of his face. 'You did spend A LOT of time here when we were in high school'.

After a swift backhand to the head, David opened the door and led me inside to be processed. This would make it my tenth arrest.


End file.
